Scarred For Life with Battle Wounds
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Picking up from where Behind These War Torn Eyes left off, Talia, Rory, and Ponyboy have been held captive once again by a vicious gang of Socs. They make their escape and go into hiding. When they are, they discover a dark truth and have one last fight.
1. Lost

Scarred For Life with Battle Wounds

A/N: Third part to This is Our Fight series. This picks up from Behind These War Torn Eyes so read that before you proceed.

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders

Chapter 1: Lost

Rory felt as though she had been kicked in the head by a horse when she came to. Water was dripping somewhere in the room but her mind was too foggy to figure out where. She could hear screams of protest from another room but she wasn't sure where. She tried to figure out what had happened. All she remembered was being kicked in the head and feeling something snap. As questions filled her head, she heard someone being thrown into the room. She closed her eyes when the light came in, it was too bright.

"Rory?" A voice asked.

"Who is it? Who's there?" She responded panicked.

"Take it easy, it's just me, Talia. You scared me, I thought you were dead." The voice said.

It took the kid a moment to figure out it was her but when she did, relief and fear overcame her.

"How long was I out for?" She asked.

" 'bout three days. I saw them hit you pretty hard and they snapped your wrist." Talia said. "You just fell like a ton of lead after that."

"What was that screaming? I was trying to figure where it was coming from." She said trying to keep pain out of her voice.

"That was me, that idiot David was well, you know…" Talia replied. "You don't sound too good, you okay?"

"Not really, I don't know where I am and I want to go home." Rory said.

"I know, kid. Cody's probably panicking right now." Talia said trying to reassuring her friend. "I remember Cody telling me how messed up you were but I didn't know it was that bad."

"What? What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Before you blacked out, you had a nightmare. I couldn't wake you up, I got scared." Talia replied.

"I don't remember that or anything for that matter." Rory said with a touch of irritation. _Why can't I remember?_

"Good thing you don't. Those socs said some awful things." Talia said.

"What'd they say?" Rory asked curiously.

"They said they killed my brother and that they kill yours. One of them nearly got a hold of you but hit them hard but then they broke your wrist." Talia responded. "Is it true that they killed him?"

"Yeah, the first time I was kidnapped. I remember it, they took him to another room and shot him in front of me. He was trying to protect me and Ponyboy." Rory said with sorrow. "I would've taken the shot but I couldn't move."

"That must've been awful but he died proud. If you were dead, your brothers would've lost it. Tristan sent me a letter when I was in Texas saying how you were deathly sick from the rumble." Talia said with softness. "I was scared then too."

"That's even fuzzier now, I remember waking up with a headache." Rory said back. "Where do think we are now?"

"We're at the edge of town, in an old building. Now don't talk or move okay kid? I don't want you hurting anymore." Talia said trying to find her. "And don't fall asleep, you may not wake up."

She nodded and did what Tal said. The door opened again and someone grabbed her; where was she going now.

Meanwhile at the house, Cody was pacing the living room trying to resist panic while Maverick, Darry, Soda, and Steve just watched. It had been three days and no one had any leads of where Talia, Rory, or Ponyboy could be. None of them could focus on anything else besides that.

"Shouldn't we try to explore the area?" Maverick asked.

"No, that would be dangerous at this point. You heard them, we try and come after them, the three of them are as good as dead." Cody replied. "We gotta ask her."

"Which her are we speaking of?" Darry asked.

"Jesse. We have to ask her." Cody said looking down.

"There is no way we're talking to her. She's the one who did this in the first place." Maverick said angrily.

"He's got a point, she'll want to get something out of us." Soda piped in.

"I agree with that. We won't be able to get information outa her." Maverick said.

The phone rang and Cody picked it up. The rest of the gang could tell by the look in his eyes that it was the soc that had called the other day but this time he some fighting in the background. He figured it was his kid sister or Talia. They could fight back when they wanted to.

"Where are you?"

"I won't tell you but I'll let you talk to the kid."

Cody heard more noise in the background and smirked. Rory and Talia must've escaped from the building because they usually cause a ruckus like that when they do. Cody also heard the soc curse then say 'what do ya mean escaped? That kid was smaller than you.' He wanted to laugh but resist the urge to. Now he wondered when they would come home.

Elsewhere, on the edge of town, Talia and Rory were sitting at a Dairy Queen with Ponyboy who looked spooked to say the least. Rory had been the one to start since the soc underestimated her due to her height but no one should. She was like a cat, fast and cunning. Talia was the same. They had to come up with a plan; they couldn't go back to Tulsa yet. The socs would look there first. Talia spoke up.

"We could stay with my brother." She said.

"T-Bird?" Rory asked.

"He's expired, remember? I have another brother, he only lives a block from here." Talia said. "Brandon will take us in if I explain it all."

"That seems to be our only option. Are you okay with that, Pony?" Rory said looking at him.

"Yeah, that seems okay." He replied.

"Then it's settled, let's get going." Talia said paying the bill.

The three greasers got up and started the walk looking around carefully for the socs who had dragged them here. They ducked into a store when they saw one of them with Jesse who looked happier than she used to. Pony and Rory were scared now, what if she had seen them but luckily, their fear was diminished when she didn't look their way. That was too close for words.

"Don't worry, my brother's house is close. We'll be fine." Talia reassured them. "He won't let them near us."

The two of them nodded and kept walking close to Talia. This wasn't a way they reacted normally but under these circumstances, they had a right to be edgy. Five minutes later, Talia found it and went up to the door. She knocked deliberately and quickly making sure that no one heard it. Someone came to the door, it must've been her brother because he looked like Thunderbird except older and with a sharper face. He was just as lanky as Soda and Tristan but with more muscle.

"Talia? What are you doing here? Where's T-Bird?" He asked in a calm voice.

"It's a long story. Can we come in?" Talia said.

"Yeah." He replied.

Ponyboy and Rory followed Talia inside and realized he was a greaser as well. They felt comfortable now; the house was as big as the ones on the grease side of town but less rundown looking. There were two beat-up couches with a t.v. on one wall. The paint on the walls wasn't as chipped but it peeled at certain spots. It was actually clean with the exception of beer bottles on the counter. All in all, a nice home. They took a seat on the longer couch.

"Now, what are you doing on my side of town?" He asked.

"Some socs got a hold of us and brought us down here but Rory came up with a plan. We escaped but they're on the lookout for us. We need somewhere to crash for a while." Talia explained.

"Aren't their parents gonna worry?" He asked looking at Ponyboy and Rory.

"Their parents are dead but their brothers are worried. We haven't talked to them." Talia replied.

"Stay for as long as you need. They can call their brothers later, just so they don't worry." He said. "Right now, just sleep. You and Rory could crash in the spareroom; the other kid will have to sleep on the couch."

"His name's Ponyboy by the way." Talia said.

"It is? That's an orignal name." He said bluntly.

Talia and Rory exchanged looks then went off to the guestroom while Ponyboy stayed on the couch. They were all exhausted from everything but knew this wasn't over, not yet.


	2. Fugitives With A Rally Cry

Scarred For Life with Battle Wounds

A/N: Third part to This is Our Fight series. This picks up from Behind These War Torn Eyes so read that before you proceed.

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders

Chapter 2: Fugitives With A Rally Cry

Talia woke up early that morning thinking that it had been a week since they had made their escape but realized that it had only been a day since it happened. Last night, no one slept well at all. Brandon made them go to the emergency room and get checked out but none of them left right away. Rory had to get a cast put on for her broken wrist and the doctor checked out that blow to the head. He said it wasn't too bad but it'd hurt for a day or two. Ponyboy wasn't as bad but he broke a couple ribs and had too many bruises to count. All their minds were too fuzzy to remember anything. She forced herself out of bed and saw that Rory and Ponyboy were awake.

"What are you two doing up this early" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Ponyboy said.

"I had to call Cody." Rory replied.

"What'd he say?" Talia asked.

"He wants us home and they're worried about us. Oh, and Maverick says hi." Rory said with a wry smile. "Tristan came home too."

"Is he replacing Two-Bit already?" Talia said jokingly. "This is serious now, how are we gonna get back?"

"We don't, not yet." Rory replied.

"What?" Talia asked.

"I need to face her, get this over with." Rory responded with determination.

"You need to face Jesse, as in a rumble? You're hurt! You can't!" Talia yelled.

"I don't care if I'm injured, I need to. I know why she beat me, why she hated me." Rory said. "She blamed me for Clint's death."

"That was her reason, huh? She had no right to blame you." Talia said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can fight, you'll lead our gang into a fight."

"Me? But I can't." Rory said with timid nature.

"Yes you can. You're going to fight even in a cast; that's tough." Talia replied. "Call the time for the rumble and I tell my brother's gang."

She nodded and started thinking. It was still July so they had to have two weeks at least to get ready to rumble and she wouldn't allow weapons. Just skin against skin, just like before. That was it, two weeks from now, it would be over. No more looking over her shoulder for signs of Jesse. It was over.

"Two weeks from now, at the old warehouse. That way we won't get caught." Rory said. "Let Maverick know, let Darry know. I'll tell Jesse."

She and Talia got up and went outside where Jesse stood with a smirk on her face. Rory had a deeper meaner look; she stood strong and tall ignoring the cast and the two socs behind Jesse. Talia stood the same way, proud that Cody's kid sister could do something like this despite fear.

"Look who came out into the light. I thought you'd be a scared kid." Jesse said coldly.

"What did they let out of jail? A drowned rat?" Rory said. "I didn't come out to make witty comments. I'm done looking over my shoulders for you, I'm _done_."

"Such strong words for such a whimp." Jesse replied. "I could still beat you to a pulp."

"You can prove that. Two weeks from now, at the warehouse, a rumble, my gang vs. yours." Rory said with hardness. "No weapons, just skin versus skin."

"Fine." Jesse said. "But I know we'll win."

"We'll see about that, Sanders." Talia piped in.

The girls went back inside. Ponyboy and Brandon had watched this but hadn't heard a word of it; these greaser girls were tough. They wouldn't be ones to beaten down that easy. The younger one had taken charge despite being scared, that was trait anyone could ask for but his sister was the stronger of the two, she stood there backing her friend on every word. He spread word to his gang fast while Talia was dialing the phone telling Tristan the plan. In two weeks they would see each other again, that was motivation.

Later that night, Brandon's eight member gang showed up to hear the plan. Rory sat there in deep thought, odds were that Jesse could gather about thirty socs. They had five members and with Brandon's gang that was thirteen but Darry and his friends made eighteen. They had to get more.

"Alright, a source tells me Jesse has gathered eighteen to fight. But with our gang, that's eight." Brandon said.

"But with our gang, that makes thirteen." Talia said connecting to what her brother said.

"With Darry, that's eighteen, more than enough." Rory piped in.

"I don't know, I think we should have more in case something happens." Pony piped in.

"Tim Shepard's gang. He has twelve in his." Rory said.

"That's thirty. You know kid, you're real smart." Brandon commented.

"I talked to Shepared too, he's in." Talia said. "We have all we need."

They came to their conclusion. Two weeks from now, all this would be over; no more looking over or being scared. No more.


	3. One Week To Go

Scarred For Life with Battle Wounds

A/N: Third part to This is Our Fight series. This picks up from Behind These War Torn Eyes so read that before you proceed.

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders

Chapter 3: One Week To Go

It had been one week since the day Jesse showed up and all of them were in the middle of planning. They knew that someone would bring a knife or gun and they'd have to be prepared for that. None of them were scared really but most of them were nervous. Knives and heaters weren't their game if there were any, they'd back out. Everyone agreed with that. Brandon had done most of the planning with Talia and Rory, both of them as eager as rabbits.

"You sure you can fight, kid?" He asked. "Tal told me you're a fighter but with a cast? That would be near impossible."

"I'll be able to fight. Besides, my brothers are fighting too; they have my back." Rory responded. "I know it's strange to ask, but do you know anything about Jesse?"

"Well, I know enough. She's a mean fighter, much like you but a lot stronger." Brandon replied. "Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you ask your brother?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything really. Cody doesn't like mentioning her." Rory replied.

"I would see why. She beats up any kid she can get her paws on." Brandon said.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"I dated her once and she beat on Talia. It was one of the worst sights I saw." Brandon replied. "She beat on you too, huh?"

"She did a lot. Cody ended up in jail and I ended up in her care; I took a lot of damage." Rory said looking down. "I still have bruises."

"It wasn't a pretty sight. Our friend, Maverick and I found her dying." Talia piped in. "It was worse than mine. That's why she has that scar on her forehead; she was slammed against a glass table-top."

"I wondered about that." Brandon said. "Hey, someone's coming."

The three of them got up and Talia saw the car, it was Tristan's. He knew where they were and the two girls felt relief; someone from the gang showed after a week of hiding out. They heard the car door slam and someone walking up the stairs. Brandon opened the door and saw him. This was who Talia talked about, he looked tough yet kind at the same time, which baffled him.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked.

"Tristan Craig, a retired private." He replied.

"Wait, you can't be. Is your sister Rory?" Brandon asked with skepticism.

"She is indeed." He responded. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, her and my sister, Talia." Brandon replied letting him in.

As soon as he walked in, he knew where his sibling was. She looked up with a small smile and he walked over to her casually then tackled her on the ground. He knew she was in a cast but to him, that was nothing.

"Get off me, you greaser." She said.

"Is that anyway to greet your big brother?" He asked jokingly.

"It is when you tackle your younger sister." She replied. "Next time you go missing, I'm not gonna bother to care."

"It was war, can you blame me?" He said helping her up. "How've you been, kid?"

"I've been better but I'm good." She responded. "What about you?"

"Like you, I've been better." He said. "You have Cody real panicked, ya know?"

"Still? Even after I called?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he's the same old Cody. He sent me to bring you and Talia home." Tristan said.

"I thought he'd tell me stay here." Rory commented.

"Oh well, and Jesse called. The fight won't be at the warehouse, it's at the lot." Her brother said.

Tristan went over to Talia and explained the situation to her as well and she wasn't too happy about it. The lot brought back a bad memory to all three of them, Danny had been killed there in a one versus one knife fight. Rory was twelve and that been her first rumble. It had knives involved and that concerned her brothers a lot. They watched her shaking when the soc brought out the knife; her eyes were haunting and her stance was rigged. The soc slashed Danny's throat and she ran like the devil was after her. Tristan had tried keeping up with her but she was too fast for him to catch.

Tristan looked over at Rory who had that same haunted look in her brown eyes. It scared him to think that she remembered that vividly although it was only four years ago. She was scared now, she made a vow not to step on the lot again. Not as long as she lived. He went over and put a hand on her shoulder which made her relax.

"Come on, kid, we're going home." He whispered.

She nodded and followed him to the car with Talia and Ponyboy close behind. Her brother said he'd come over there tommorow along with his gang. They were going home after a long ordeal, but to another rumble. A final rumble.


	4. Fighting Nights

Scarred For Life With Battle Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

Chapter 4: Fighting Nights

Tonight was the night where this would all end but at the lot. Rory and Tristan looked around nervously although they realized there were more greasers than socs but still something felt wrong. Not that someone's gonna die wrong but you'll be hurt wrong. The Tulsa air bit at them again as it did every rumble. It bit at Soda and Ponyboy too but they were alright with it. Somehow after all the kidnapping, they had made it through with a stride. After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, Jesse finally showed with a gang of socs. They looked like they wanted blood. Cody came forward with narrow and cold eyes.

"Well, well, Cody. I see you haven't changed." Jesse said coldly.

"I have, Jesse. But you I can't see changing." Cody replied. "But we didn't come to make small talk, let's get ready to rumble."

Who would throw the first punch? Someone would but who. Jesse was more likely but Cody had a better chance of striking first but no one was making a move. The two younger greasers didn't make a move because one move could mean hit me first. Something they dreaded. Something was nearing, another car with socs. One of them stepped out, it wasn't David though, it was Rick Tucker in all his glory. He came towards Rory and merely looked at her. Without saying a word, he threw the first blow but missed. It was on. Rick kept trying to get at the girl but she kept dodging his punches.

"Why won't you hold still?!" He said with loud irritation.

"Because if I did, then I wouldn't be fighting would I?" Rory replied stubbornly. "Besides, I'm a little headstrong."

She threw a punch with her good arm and knocked the soc down. Ponyboy leaped over and helped her punching him repeatedly until the soc was out of it. That was one more but the next they dealt with wielded a blade. They were in deep trouble now. The soc lunged at them with the sharp end but they dodged it, knowing how this attack went. They kept dodging until there was an opening. Tristan got a hold of him at that point and knocked him out cold. None of them were injured except for Cody who was at a stand-still with his ex-girlfriend. Everyone stopped for a moment and noticed the lack of movement between them. Both of them had already been cut by a knife and had bruises forming. The tension was building. Jesse made one slash but missed while Cody hit her on the cheek. The sound of his fist was all people heard. His siblings' breathing stopped. Jesse fell to the ground.

Was that all? No, it couldn't be over but it seemed to be. Finally, someone made a final blow and that was Jesse, who had knocked Cody down. This was a twist in events. Rory held anger and fists back. He stood back up and said the word everyone on the grease side dreaded: forfeit. Jesse had a smirk on her face. No one else was willing to fight. She didn't bother to look at the rest of the greasers.

I know it's short but Chapter 5 will be longer, promise!


End file.
